Old School: Volume 1 (CD)
'Old School, Vol. 1' is a 3-disc box set of ''Sesame Street music released by Koch Records planned for release in 2009. The collection includes three Sesame Street albums -- The Original Cast Record, Big Bird Sings!, and Bert & Ernie Sing-Along. The collection includes newly remastered versions of three classic albums. The collection marks the first time these three albums have been made available on CD. The original abum artwork will be repackaged on CD sleeves and packed in the set's collectible slip case. Track listing Disc 1: The Original Cast Record #Sesame Street - The Entire Cast #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #I've Got Two - Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch plus everybody including Mr. Hooper #Goin' for a Ride - Anything People #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert #One of These Things - Bob and Susan #Up and Down - Two Monsters (aka Cookie Monster and Herry Monster) #Green - Kermit the Frog #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids #I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch #A Face - Bob #J-Jump - The Kids #People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything People #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon #Number 5 - The Kids #Five People In My Family - Anything People #Nearly Missed - Susan #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Disc 2: Big Bird Sings! #AB-C-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #The Noodle Song - Big Bird and Oscar #The "J" Poem - Big Bird #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird #Big Bird Writes a Poem - Big Bird, Snuffle-upagus and Herbert Birdsfoot #How Do I Know I'm Here? - Big Bird #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Big Bird, Three Friends and Monster #Y'all Fall Down - Big Bird, Bert and Cookie Monster #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird and Farley #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird #Just Three Colors - Big Bird and Oscar #Ha Ha - Big Bird, Harvey Kneeslapper and Herry #No Matter What Your Language - Big Bird and Luis #Big Bird's Poem - Big Bird Disc 3: Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #I Refuse to Sing Along - Bert and Ernie #I've Been Working on the Railroad - Ernie, Gordon, Susan and the Company #Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Bob, Luis, Maria, David and the Company #A Really Good Feeling - Big Bird #Bats in My Belfry - The Count #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster #I'll Give You a Song - Oscar the Grouch #Oscar Don't Allow - David, Big Bird, Ernie, Luis and the Company #The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) - Susan, Bob, the Count, Ernie, Bert and the Company #On Top of Old Smokey - Grover and the Company #Living Hand in Hand - Gordon and Susan #What's the Name of That Song? - Luis, Bob, Susan, Gordon, Maria, Ernie, David, Bert and Big Bird #A Very Simple Dance - David and the Company #Morningtown Ride - Bob #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Susan, David, Prairie Dawn, Bob, Ernie and Grover #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster and the Company #Peanuts - Luis, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Big Bird, and the Company #John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith - The Company #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Maria, Susan, Gordon, David and the Company #Finale: What's the Name of That Song? (Reprise) - The Company #Sing - Bert and the Company See also *Sesame Street Discography *Old School: Volume 1 (DVD) External links * KOCH Records sales sheet